dragonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants of Amara
Amara has a diverse ecosystem with a wide variety of plants and animals. Many of these plants are edible, but this page will only discuss plants as they are found in the wild. For food that has been prepared by people go to: Food in Amara. Flower * Feather-Petaled Bonnie: a flower with a large crown of densely placed delicate petals. THe blossoms come in a wide variety of colors. * Mountain Dewdrops: Small white flowers that grow close to the ground to create an almost moss-like covering. * Moonbeam plant: A three-to-four foot tall plant that has large shiny leaves and round flowers that resemble a full moon. The stems are fiberous and are used for making invisible cloth. Kale's Moonbeam Cape is made from fiber of the moonbeam plant. * Mumfers: flowers with small, densely packed petals that come in a variety of colors * Wild Yellow Dropsies: A wildflower. The stem is long and flower heavy, making the blossom bow. Fruit * Crocodile Melon: A cantaloupe-shaped fruit with a hard, dark green, bumpy rind. It tastes bitter but is not poisonous. Bisonbecks are said to have skin with a similar texture. * Gotza: an edible fruit from a spiny-stemmed cactus * Parnot: a green, pear-like fruit. * Pickleberry: A large fruit with juicy yellow flesh, a thick prickly brown skin, and a sprout of trough pointed leaves at the top. Other * Bossel: Grain with a flat edible chaff and a seed in the center. * Brushwood: A spiny, dense shrub that has delicate purple flowers in the spring and black, posionous berries in late summer. * Cinamacress: a perennial water plant with peppery-flavored leaves and stems * Fortaleen: a bush with two-inch long thorns. * Ostal greens: a plant in the mustard family. * Owlwing Fern: a plant that grows in the shade and has broad, feathery fronds. * Portamance: evergreen shrub with fragrant orange blossoms and whorled leaves. * Tumpgrass: a tall grass that grows in a clump, making its own hillock. Tree * Armagot: The national tree of Amara, it has purple-blue leaves in fall. The nuts from the tree are called armagotnuts. * Bentleaf: Deciduous trees with long, slender, drooping branches and narrow leaves. * Bingham: flowering trees found at high altitudes * Borling: Tree with dark brown wood and a deeply durrowed nut enclosed in a globose, aromatic husk. The nuts are called bornuts. * Bridesbark: the dried root of the tree has aromatic bark * Cygnot: A tropical tree growing in extremely wet ground or shallow water. The branches come out of the trunk like spikes from a wheel hub and interlace with neighboring trees, forming "planking" that can be walked across. The planking gets thinner the higher up on a tree one is.They were the primary tree in the Bogs and Fenworth's castle was made out of Cygnot. * Dryfus: a small, spiny tree * Gordon: named after the marione who cultivated them, gordon trees are tall, thin, and shed their bark. The bark makes a superior paper and can be harvested every spring. * Gum: A tree with sticky leaves and yellow, rayed flower heads, the center of which may be plucked and chewed. * Moerston: A tree with bark that has medicinal properties. When chewed, the bark soothes hunger and freshens the mouth. It is bumpy, brown, and thin. * Rock Pine: An evergreen tree with prickly pinecones that are as heavy as stones. * Trag-a-Nog: A tree with smooth, olive green bark. Vegetable * Pnard potatoes: starchy, edible tubers with pale pink flesh. Vine * Heirdosh: A vine with short, flat, glossy leaves that have two white bands on the underside. The sap from the branches and leaves are poisonous, with the sap from the branches being more potent. * Ratzerberry: A vine that tends to grow on the side of mountains. It produces small red berries that grow in clusters somewhat like grapes. The vines are useful for climbing.